


'I'm sorry.I didn't mean to.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [26]
Category: GLAM (band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Kim Namjoon | RM, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Real Events, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Namjoon is a good boyfriend, Namjoon is understanding, Scandal, Secret Relationship, implied break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dahee/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I'm sorry.I didn't mean to.'

**4:12 PM**

Namjoon would be lying if he said he wasn't a little surprised when he first saw the news online.

Just the day before,Dahee had been texting him,saying she wanted to take a day off.She said that she just wanted it to be the two if them,like a date.

They would never get that chance.


End file.
